Prove It To Me
by karkashan
Summary: Kuchiha's wounded, Toki helps her out. Kuchiha think's she's ugly, Toki disagrees. Kuchiha says he's lying, Toki uses some underhanded means to prove he's not. Lemony Kuchiha x Toki goodness. TokiKuchi oneshot


Prove It To Me

"Kuchiha," Tokidoki said to his companion in a serious tone, "Come here."

Kuchiha glanced scornfully at her traveling companion. "Why should I? It was your fault we got in that mess with that bunch of demons, after all."

Toki's response was short and to the point, "You're bleeding, Kuchiha."

Kuchiha blinked a couple of times in surprise, before glancing down at her left wrist. Sure enough, a small trickle of blood was making its way down her left arm, dripping down onto the floor. "Huh," she said, "when did that happen?"

Toki sighed at his companion's rare display of absentmindedness. He then moved quickly to her side and began to examine her arm and shoulder in order to discover the source of the flowing blood.

When his hands started to move the wrappings she wore slightly out of the way though, Kuchiha jolted away from him, her face flaming scarlet. "W-what are you doing?!" she asked in flustered shock.

He smiled one of his charming smiles at her, "Oh, me? I'm simply trying to get to your wound in order to bandage it up properly." He tilted his head, his smile widening, "Unless, of course, you'd like to continue to bleed out onto the floor."

Kuchiha's blush deepened slightly as she let out a little 'eep!' of surprise. She immediately sat back down so Toki could examine her shoulder wound.

Toki whistled once he saw the wound, and wasted no time in applying a poultice and wrapping it up in some bandages. As he worked, he talked in order to calm the nerves of his 'patient'. "That's wound ugly looking wound you received, Kuchiha. I wonder why you didn't feel it."

As Toki tied off the end of the bandage on his companion's arm, Kuchiha glanced to the side and spoke in a bitter tone, "My wound's ugly, huh? Kinda like me..." She glanced back towards Toki, and was startled enough to jump a little bit in her seat. "Why are you staring at me with that expression that says that 'Kuchiha's an idiot'?"

"Because you are?"

Kuchiha huffed, "And why, might I ask, am I an idiot?"

"Because, Kuchiha," Toki said with a warm smile, "you are far from ugly. In fact," he said in a husky tone as he stroked her cheek with his left hand, "I would even go as far as saying that you're beautiful."

Kuchiha drew back from him, stunned, "What did you just say?"

Toki smiled and drew closer to her once again, "I said that you're beautiful, Kuchiha."

Kuchiha lightly glared at him, "You're lying."

Toki shook his head, "No, I'm not."

"You've got to be."

"I'm not lying, Kuchiha."

"There's no way that someone like you could think that I'm beautiful."

Toki leaned forward until his face was just a couple of inches away from hers, "Shall I prove it to you then?"

"Prove what?" Kuchiha asked breathlessly.

Toki turned his head to where he was breathing right into the female warrior's ear, "Why, that you're beautiful, of course." Finding that he would receive no complaints from her, he gently lowered his head and began to plant kisses along her neckline.

Emboldened by the fact that Kuchiha hadn't shoved him away as of yet, Toki decided he should use a little tongue to nuzzle at the nape of the swordswoman's neck.

Kuchiha moaned and brought her arms up around Toki so that she could hold his head in place. What was this she was feeling? She knew about mating, but she never knew that if a man kissed and nuzzled at her neck like that it would feel that good. She shivered slightly as she felt Toki's hands delicately tracing circles up her back.

She then brought her hands up to where she could guide Toki's face to where he was looking directly at her. "Toki, I-I don't care how far this goes, but if you do want to continue this further, you could at least kiss me properly."

And kiss her he did. He wrapped his arms around her as his tongue entered her mouth. She wasn't exactly expecting that, but she wasn't complaining. The way his tongue danced inside her mouth, it was almost intoxicating to her. She moaned again. Okay, scratch that, it _was_ intoxicating.

At this point, she'd had enough foreplay to last her a lifetime. Her hands immediately began to sneak their way underneath his clothes, feeling the texture of his muscles through his skin. Breaking away from the kiss, she pressed her body flush against his, "Toki, I can't stand it. Please, Toki, I want you."

Toki smiled at her, before lifting her up slightly and laying her down on the bedding inside of her room. He traced kisses down her neck to her collarbone as his hands gently removed her top. Smirking slightly, he began to trail kisses even further down the front of her body.

Kuchiha this time had to bite her forefinger slightly to keep from screaming. The things he was doing to her breasts, she was beginning to think those types of things should be outlawed simply because of how good they felt.

And yet, when had moved his ministrations to the area around her inner thighs, she couldn't help but release a hoarse whisper, a plea for him to get on with it, wrapped up in a single word. "Toki...."

That one hoarse whisper was apparently enough to send Toki over the edge completely as well, because before she had even realized what had happened, she was on her back, watching with glazed eyes filled with lust as Toki hovered over her. Noticing his slightly worried expression, she nodded for him to continue.

She winced with pain as he entered her, but she didn't have to worry about it hurting for long. Toki, apparently, was a gentle yet energetic lover, for within three minutes she found herself enjoying the experience once more.

She never knew that she would ever feel such an intensely pleasurable experience while she was still alive. She always thought that because of who, and what, she was, that she was doomed to a mediocre existence at best. Yet as Toki moved inside her and with her, she felt something that made her feel complete, somehow.

Toki's pace soon increased, and Kuchiha felt herself building towards something, though she was unsure exactly what. She glanced up at her companion, her newfound lover, and noticed that he was saying something over and over again, his voice growing louder and louder as time went on. Eventually, Kuchiha figured out what he was saying.

He was saying, "I love you, Kuchiha."

Kuchiha's eyes widened slightly, but it didn't take long for her to figure out what to say in return to his mantra. Smiling slightly, she gently placed a hand on his cheek and said, "I love you to, Toki."

This was all it took to send them both over the edge, into the blissful oblivion that is the end of love making.

As they both lay there, panting in exhaustion, Toki's head resting lightly on Kuchiha's chest, she reached out gently and brushed her hand through his hair, "That was...fun, Toki."

He chuckled lightly, "Anytime, Kuchiha. Anytime."

Kuchiha's expression grew thoughtful, "Toki? Did you mean what you said?"

Toki's answer was immediate, "That I love you? Yes. And did you mean what you said back to me?"

Kuchiha smiled mischievously down at him, "Do you want me to prove it?"

---------- -------------

FIN

AN: That was decidedly different. I have no idea where that idea came from exactly. I've been reading Amatsuki lately, and this one Ouran fanfic here of FF dot net called "Baby". (You should know the one) It seemed at the time that I wrote this that both Amatsuki and "Baby" would have the pairing that I liked not happen. Amatsuki because of the virtual reality stuff, and "Baby" because, well, read chapter 29 of that fic, and you'll know what I'm talking about. (Oh, btw, if that author reads this fic for some odd reason, I would just like to say that I love your fic, it' amazing)

And so, stemming from that and the fact that I adore happy romantic endings, I wrote this little lemony one-shot. It's can take place anywhere in the timeline, really, possibly even postseries. If you do consider it postseries, it's more than likely extremely AU as well.

Toki X Kuchiha for life!!!!


End file.
